


I want candy!

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants candy on Halloween night. Merlin can convince him that there's something much better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want candy!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not betaed.
> 
> This was written for merlin_writers Halloween party Drabble bobbing thingymabob (whatever it was called, I'm old, I forgot). The theme I bobbed for was obviously 'I want candy'. Just a little fluffy drabble.

Merlin grinned when he saw Arthur rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, looking into the fridge, coming over to the living room and searching the shelves and the drawers.

“Anything you’re looking for?”

“Candy.” Arthur had his head inside the cabinet.

Leaning back, Merlin tried to act all casual. “There are no trick-or-treaters around here, you don’t need to hand out candy tonight.”

“I didn’t say I want to hand out candy, Merlin, I said I am looking for candy.” Arthur lifted the magazines that they had tossed on the huge bowl on the sideboard by the door.

“What for, if not for handing it out on Halloween?”

“Gluing it to the wall in my bedroom, what else? Eating, of course!”

“Are you sure you should eat candy?” Merlin knew he was pushing it, but this was fun. 

“Are you saying I’m fat? I’m NOT fat!” Arthur glared at him.

“Come here and prove it.”

Arthur padded over and pulled his sweatshirt over his head, striking a pose. “See, all muscle.”

“I think I’ll have to make sure of that myself.” Merlin waved him close, so he could get his fingers on all that delicious warm skin and wonderful tight muscles. 

As they lay on the couch, kissing, grabbing, touching, caressing, pressing their erections together, Arthur pulled back and grinned.

“What?”

“So much better than candy.”

Merlin laughed and dove in to attack Arthur’s neck with kisses. He would never tell him that he stored all the sweets in the house under his bed.


End file.
